Zornith
The second planet of the Proxitaurus star system, its orbit is perfectly round and stable due to its favourable position. Zornith is a planet a lot like planet Earth, nearly the same size with an abundance of H2O and an atmosphere almost identical to the Earths atmosphere, making it a very hospitable world for Humans. In the year 2325 a Human male fled from a war that resulted in the near extinction of Humans, he continued to flee through uncharted space for five years until he incidentally came across an Earth-like planet. He spent the rest of his days on the unknown planet, out of loneliness he decided to make more Humans out of his own DNA, he passed on his knowledge of what he had learned about the planet to them. The Humans have survived for thousands of years and have established a global society different from ours. The year is now 8255AD. (Which is their equivalent of the year 2025AD) 'Composition' Metaphorically its composition is like an onion because of the layers of crust and mantle, with the core in its centre. The planets core is composed of a highly radioactive solid metal called Quantanium along with a larger percentage of Nickel-Silicate and solid Carbonite. Compared to the Earths core it is much smaller, however Zorniths core significantly bears much more heat with much higher levels of radiation than the Earths core. The mantle is highly concentrated liquid Iron-Nickel silicate with smaller amounts of compounds that seeped in from both the crust and core. The outer mantle is far enough from the core to be partly solid. The planets crust is made entirely of rock, decomposed organisms and minerals. Due to the presence of Quantanium the rocks are more radioactive than the rocks found on Earth, in certain places it is even harmful to dwell in spots where the traces of Quantaniun are most abundant. It's air and atmosphere is large the same as the Earths atmosphere, the only difference is the slightly higher volume of Neon than Earth. The higher level of Neon is responsible for the planets daily breathtaking sunsets and the faint reddish hue of the sky. 'Geography' There are two large continents that stand out the most but there are also an abundance of islands both large and small, although for this page I will only list the three main continents. * Orbix: The largest continent, located in the south and covers at least 40% of the southern hemisphere. Its mountain range is the largest in the world with an altitude averaging at around 5000 ft, the mountain range stretches 5600 miles. Due to its size it is also the driest continent, however there are still many fertile areas thanks to the source of freshwater that flows from the mountains plentifully. * Zadarnith: Located in the north-west, covering at least 20% of the northern hemisphere. Geographically its most striking features are the mountain ranges along its western coast and the large sea in its arid centre that gives way to a large salty river that winds through swamps and floodplains down to the sea. Zadarnith has the most fertile soil in the world. * Plonga: A large island sandwiched between the two larger continents, its size is comparative to Brazil. Steep hills, watered valleys and rocky plateaus are the defining features of the landscape of Plonga. The island has the highest level of volcanic activity in the world. Related links Life,Fauna,Flora: * Humans of Zornith: http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Humans_of_Zornith?venotify=created * Native plants: * Native wildlife: